


Summer of Mourning

by nocowardsoul



Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Community: 40fandoms, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: Her husband was dead.





	Summer of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> I've only read part of the series so forgive me if this contradicts anything, even though it's AU.

Her husband was dead of the cholera. Ayasha felt her world come crashing down. She paid for Ben's burial and put on a black dress. Her friends came to visit to see how she was holding up. "How do you _think_ I'm holding up?" she snapped.

Sometimes she had to set aside her needle and thread because the tears came too hard and fast to stop them. She avoided music as much as she could, since every song reminded her of Ben, but she still saw echoes of him all throughout Paris. There was nowhere to move to - she had a number of clients her, and she didn't want to start all over again. The best Ayasha could do was rearrange the apartment's furniture.

Summer turned to autumn, but for her it was the winter of mourning turned to spring.


End file.
